Marigold's Destiny
by BrilliantViolet
Summary: {.:Summary – MarigoldKit is the runt of her family. Almost every kit in EarthClan makes fun of her for her size and strength. But all of them will regret that one day..:.}
1. Chapter 1 - Meet The Family

{.:Summary – MarigoldKit is the runt of her family. Almost every kit in EarthClan makes fun of her for her size and strength. But all of them will regret that one day…:.} Oh, hey there new readers! Didn't see ya there. Yes, I am a Warriors fan and I absolutely love making up new characters and backstories for them. This story uses 4 made-up clans because let's face it, guys, a lot of people don't like the original clans. So, I hope you enjoy this and follow/favorite/review! Alright, now to le story cx

CHAPTER 1

MarigoldKit lay inside the Nursery with her sister, PhoenixKit, and her brother, CoyoteKit. AuburnRays, their mother, was sitting beside them. "Mom, when will we leave the Nursery?" PhoenixKit mewled. "Not until you start eating fresh-kill, hun. But, after you do start eating fresh-kill, I will go back to being a Warrior and get my first apprentice." AuburnRays spoke compassionately, giving her blaze-pelted she-kit a quick lick behind the ear. Without notice the blue-gray tabby medicine cat, ArcticBlizzard, stepped in through the bramble draped entrance. "How are your kits doing, Auburn?" The medicine cat asked. "They're doing well, but I might need some more Borage Leaves to help feed them." AuburnRays replied, turning her attention to the kits for a moment then back onto ArcticBlizzard.

"Alright, I'll go grab them from my den." She dipped her head in respect for the queen, then whirled around and exited. As soon as she left, CoyoteKit sprinted out of the Nursery. The clan was busy with warriors and apprentices, taking care of their duties. His huge turquoise orbs turned to the left side of the camp, where the Elders' den was located. Two elders sat in front of the den – The black-and-brown tortoiseshell tom CougarPounce and the fawn torbie tabby she-cat LotusBlossom. "…And that's how EarthClan began." The tom was just finishing a story about the clan when CoyoteKit came into earshot. CougarPounce's left torn ear twitched at the kit.

"Oh, hello, Coyote. I didn't see you there. Aren't you supposed to be in the Nursery?" He croaked. "Well…I snuck out!" CoyoteKit squeaked bravely. "I don't think so." A muffled voice spoke up. He whirled around to see ArcticBlizzard standing there with Borage Leaves in her mouth. She instantly dropped the leaves, her deep blue eyes staring at him with skepticism. "You're a sneaky little scamp, aren't you?" She laughed. "W-Well..u-um…" CoyoteKit stammered, still glaring at her.

{.:Okay, so, I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger, but I just wanted to end the chapter. Tune in for more later!:.}


	2. Chapter 2 - Growing Up is Hard

{.:Summary – MarigoldKit is the runt of her family. Almost every kit in EarthClan makes fun of her for her size and strength. But all of them will regret that one day…:.} I know what you're thinking: Why the summary again? Well, I'm gonna put it on all the chapters, mk? So, in the last chapter, we met Marigold's family and learned about them. Here is where the action starts in 3,2,1!

CHAPTER 2 – Growing Up is Hard

"W-Well...u-um…" CoyoteKit stammered, still glaring at her. "Leave him alone." An English-accented voice spoke behind him. CoyoteKit spun around, and standing there was MarigoldKit. "Ah, Marigold, I see you've decided to leave the Nursery as well." ArcticBlizzard just smiled. "Listen, you leave my br-"She broke off. "Wait, what?" "All kits decide to leave the Nursery sometime…plus, you have to learn before you become an apprentice." ArcticBlizzard explained. "But our mother just told us we're not supposed to leave the Nursery until we eat fresh kill." CoyoteKit mewled, looking puzzled.

"And that's where I made my mistake…" AuburnRays stepped out of the Nursery, her face expression with worry. "What do you mean?" MarigoldKit asked, padding up to her mother. "Well, I just don't want you to grow up, you're already 6 moons old!" Auburn stared into her daughter's big amber eyes. "Mother, we'll always be with you…even when we're Warriors." MarigoldKit reassured her, giving AuburnRays a lick on the cheek.

"AuburnRays." TansyStar spoke now, padding up beside the blaze-pelted she. "Yes, TansyStar?" She turned her attention towards the leader, dipping her head in respect. "It seems your kits are ready to be apprentices, I presume?" AuburnRays looked down at her two kits, which were jumping with excitement. "I guess so…" She sighed with sadness. "Cheer up, AuburnRays…maybe you'll mentor one of your kits." TansyStar smiled, tapping her tail against Auburn's shoulder before strutting away to the Highrock.

The leader leaped up onto the giant rock and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a meeting!" At once, warriors, apprentices, and elders gathered below. AuburnRays was sitting with her kits, licking them furiously. "Mother…do we really need this?!" PhoenixKit exclaimed, getting annoyed. "I don't want my kits to look like mangy loners. Ceremonies are very important to this Clan, Phoenix. It indicates the becoming of new apprentices and warriors." Her mother explained wisely.

"PhoenixKit, MarigoldKit, and CoyoteKit, come up to the Highrock please." The three kits sprinted up to the rock, their hearts bursting with joy, and each one of them lined up on either side of TansyStar. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices whom have reached the age of 6 moons and are ready to become full apprentices." The leader's voice echoed through the clan. "PhoenixKit, MarigoldKit, and CoyoteKit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" "I do!" PhoenixKit yowled. "I do!" MarigoldKit exclaimed. "I do!" CoyoteKit mewled.

TansyStar looked down at them and beamed a little, then turned her attention back to her clan. "Then from this moment on until you are made full warriors your new names will be PhoenixPaw, MarigoldPaw, and CoyotePaw. Phoenix's mentor will be ForgottenPast. Coyote's mentor will be my deputy, CanarySong. MarigoldPaw's mentor…will be me." MarigoldPaw's amber orbs got huge.

{.:Now this is an actual cliffhanger. I was going to make Marigold's mentor her mother when I got an idea of the leader being her mentor! I mean, she is the leader, right? Next chapter's gonna bring some serious action, and maybe a little romance…stay tuned, my amazing readers!:.}


	3. Chapter 3 - Training Time!

{.:Summary – MarigoldKit is the runt of her family. Almost every kit in EarthClan makes fun of her for her size and strength. But all of them will regret that one day…:.} Ah, another chapter...you know guys, I try to put as much effort into my stories as possible, so I hope you like this so far. I am going to try and add more characters, but I just don't have any ideas for new ones right now. By the way, I am SO sorry for the rush of making Marigold, Phoenix, and Coyote apprentices, but I have a hard time describing kithood.

CHAPTER 3 – Training Time!

MarigoldPaw, PhoenixPaw, and CoyotePaw were just made apprentices. They were all assigned their mentors and had an apprentice just 1 moon older than they were show them to the apprentices' den. "This is where you'll sleep. I'm sure you will feel welcome." HyenaPaw, the medicine cat apprentice, explained. He was a black-and-brown tortoiseshell tom; his father was believed to be CougarPounce. "Thank you, Hyena, and let me introduce ourselves. I'm CoyotePaw and these are my two sisters PhoenixPaw and MarigoldPaw." Phoenix and Marigold waved their paws and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." HyenaPaw flashed his signature grin. "MarigoldPaw." TansyStar strutted up beside the newly made apprentice. She gazed up at the leader, blinking. "I see you've made a new friend." Her voice was stern, but still a little bit friendly. "Yeah. So, um, when do we start training?" MarigoldPaw asked, quickly changing the subject. "Ah, right now. Come follow me to the Training Hollow." TansyStar looked pleased to have an apprentice again. Marigold nodded, following her noble mentor into the forest.

Soon, they arrived at a huge open spot moorland where they could train. "Today, you will be learning about fighting. Now, the best way to win a fight is to get your opponent off balance, then strike them with one huge blow. Take your best shot at me." TansyStar stood confidently, gazing at MarigoldPaw. The small blaze-tabby she-cat lunged at TansyStar, instantly sliding under her belly and kicking her off balance. TansyStar fell backwards, summer-salting then running back up to MarigoldPaw, tackling her down and swiping at her neck. The apprentice struggled to get free, but found a way to win this battle.

MarigoldPaw countered, kicking TansyStar's belly, knocking her off face-forward. She put a paw on the leader's back. "That good enough for you?" MarigoldPaw took her paw off of TansyStar, letting her get up and wipe her face clean. "That was excellent, my loyal apprentice. You are going to be a fine Warrior." MarigoldPaw's heart raced with joy; for the runt of the litter, she was pretty strong.

{.:Yay, another cliffhanger! By the way, I know runts are kind of like, "Well, I can't fight, I'm too small and weak!" but Marigold is seriously determined. Maybe she'll earn some enemies in the next chapter…:.}


	4. Chapter 4 - New Enemies

{.:Summary – MarigoldKit is the runt of her family. Almost every kit in EarthClan makes fun of her for her size and strength. But all of them will regret that one day…:.} Hey guys, I welcome you to another chapter! So, after I got home from running a couple of errands, I hurried on and saw I had 75 views…I really appreciate you guys viewing my story, it's what's making me keep making chapters. But I would like some reviews…I haven't gotten any yet ;-; So, go ahead and click that big text box below and write a short review, please? I would love to see just one! By the way, sorry this chapter is so late.:.}

CHAPTER 4 – New Enemies…

MarigoldPaw woke to the rays of the morning sun peeking through the lichen-draped entrance of the apprentices' den. She stood up, stretching her back haunches and yawning widely. MarigoldPaw padded outside, letting the warmth hit her shoulders. "Hey, Marigold." HyenaPaw spoke, heading out of the medicine cat den. She spun around, now facing Hyena. "Oh, hi, didn't see you there." "There's the new apprentice with her new mate!" A giggling voice spoke now. Strutting over to HyenaPaw and MarigoldPaw was none other than ApricotPaw, a berry-colored calico tabby.

"He is not my mate!" Marigold growled at her. "Don't deny it, hun, I can see it." ApricotPaw chuckled. "Apricot, you know medicine cats are forbidden to have mates, right?" HyenaPaw stepped in, trying to avoid ApricotPaw's comments. "Oh, I know…but one day it'll happen…" The berry-pelted she padded away. "Oh, no you don't!" MarigoldPaw ran after ApricotPaw, tackling her with unsheathed claws. The older apprentice let out a furious yowl, now unsheathing her claws and raking them down Marigold's belly.

Soon, a huge fight started in the middle of the clan. ApricotPaw was now on top of Marigold, biting her jaws into her chest. The blaze-pelted she screeched, kicking ApricotPaw off. "ENOUGH!" A yowl of the leader's voice just left them staring at each other, eyes wide as they could be. There was TansyStar, making her way towards them. "MarigoldPaw, I do appreciate that you are getting good at fighting, but we do not fight our own clanmates! What would your mother think about this, hm?" The she's eyes were blazing with hot fury. "I'm sorry, TansyStar…but ApricotPaw started it first!" MarigoldPaw complained.

The leader's gaze now swept over ApricotPaw. "Is this true?" The berry-pelted apprentice gritted her teeth for a moment. "U-Um…s-sort of…" She replied shakily. TansyStar only gave a nod of her head. "MarigoldPaw, go see ArcticBlizzard. As for you, ApricotPaw…" She stopped, thinking. "I want you to find ticks in the elders' pelts and catch them prey for your punishment." TansyStar's voice was firm and to-the-point. Both of the apprentices made their way to their destinations, each thinking the same thing: "_What have I done?"_

{.:So again guys, I am soooo sorry this chapter is late, I had some technical problems with my laptop for a while. I am also super busy with school and chores around the house. Anyways, I will be posting new chapters hopefully every night or every other night now. See you in the next chapter!:.}


End file.
